House Hunting Date!
by SCIK1012
Summary: Set between the events of "Hot to the Touch" and "Burning Low" Flame Princess is homeless and she has to ask help from the only hero she knows to give her shelter from the rain. Here's Finn and Flame Princess' first adventure/date! -One-shot- I had to fill that gap at the start of Burning Low.


House Hunting Date!

Jake entered the dark room jumped over his pillow and pulled his yellow blanket to cover his tired body, after a long day of adventuring there was nothing like a warm bed and the sweet dreams that came with it "Yeah…" the golden bulldog yawned closing his eyes "It's bed time…"

He heard footsteps climbing the ladder to the bedroom and then a flickering light illuminated his bothered face "Finn!" Jake moaned covering his eyes with his hands "Blow off that light please!"

The boy on red pajamas smiled covering his candle with one hand and placed it carefully on the table next to his bed "Sorry bro, I didn't mean to wake you up…" Finn apologized stretching his arms and then scratched his head.

"It's okay, I wasn't even asleep that's why I noticed you entering…" the dog replied turning around in an attempt to escape from the annoying light.

"Right, usually you are always sleeping like a rock when I go to bed!" the human boy laughed getting inside his sleeping bag. "Good night Jake"

"Sleep well bro…" Jake whispered closing his eyes to fall asleep again waiting for Finn to blow off the candle. He waited and waited but the light was still there making him wonder if the boy had fallen asleep forgetting about turning off the light "Hey Finn! Are you still awake?" he asked expecting to hear a snore in response.

"I'm on it…" Finn replied staring at the candle on his table.

"Well blow that light, will ya?" Jake said stretching his head to glance at him "I need the dark to sleep, c'mon!"

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't do that…" the human boy whispered turning around to face his brother "Every night I stare at the small flame until the candle melts and the light disappears by itself, it helps me to sleep and also reminds me of her…"

"Her?" Jake gasped, "Don't tell me your talking about Flame Princess…" Finn nodded with a smile "Oh boy, and you have been doing this since she left?" the bear hated boy nodded again making Jake chuckle "Poor broken hearted soul, okay I'll try to ignore it while you think about your princess but only because I respect the matters of the heart… tomorrow I'll take some sleeping pills before going to bed."

"Thanks dude…" Finn replied turning to watch his small flame burning beside him.

Once the wax was melted down and the light gone, both adventurers fell deeply asleep, breathing at a slow pace, Finn dreamed of a secret treasure chest filled with Tree Trunk's apple pies while Jake snored calmly dreaming of Lady Rainicorn and a tower of ice cream and bacon "Tomorrow I'll have bacon…and pancakes for breakfast…" he whispered talking asleep.

It was a fresh and silent cloudy night and the rain eventually fell covering the Grasslands. Jake loved that sound, it was like a lullaby for him. It was a perfect night for resting and dreaming…or it used to be until the light hit his closed eyes again "Finn what the? Blow that candle already…" he complained covering his face with a pillow "Wait a sec…wasn't the light gone yet?

The dog opened one of his eyes slowly and peeked at the bedroom, everything seemed to be okay except for the flames on the carpet…wait, flames? "Fire!" Jake shouted "The Tree Fort is on fire!" he jumped off his bed and bumped into a familiar fire elemental startling her and making her scream which made the dog scream as well and their screams woke up Finn who also screamed when he saw Jake screaming.

Basically the trio screamed at each other until the fire elemental flew through the widow and hid beneath it. Finn recovered from the shock and tried to think about what had just happened "F-Flame Princess? I-is that you?" he asked getting out of his sleeping bag and walked closer to the window.

A pair of yellow hands grabbed the window's lower frame followed by a red flowing flame and two blinking amber eyes. "Yeah it's her!" Jake exclaimed staring at the window too.

"Hi Finn…" she greeted shyly still hiding her face behind the window.

The human boy glanced at her and rubbed his eyes not believing what he saw "Is this a dream? Jake am I still asleep?" he asked turning to see his adoptive brother's face. The dog shook his head after rubbing his eyes as well.

Finn stepped forward slowly and noticed the rain falling outside "Oh Glob! Quick get inside!" he yelled grabbing Flame Princess's hands and pulled her in.

Of course he forgot about the heat problem and after getting her inside, the boy ran around the room blowing his burned hands until Jake grabbed the flower vase on his cabinet and splashed the water over his brother.

Finn sighed with relief and after saying thanks he fixed his gaze on the girl in front of him with a soft smile "Hey, it's been awhile…" the boy began speaking nervously "Good to see you again!"

Flame Princess blushed slightly "Is…good to see me?" she whispered reluctantly.

"Yeah, I've missed you a lot!" he laughed blushing as well.

"You…what?" the fiery girl replied flushing even more.

"Whoa, whoa! Finn you're making her flames grow, be careful!" Jake warned stepping between the two of them "Flame Princess what…what are you doing here?" the yellow dog asked with curiosity "We thought that you might had returned to the Fire Kingdom, right Finn?"

"I don't wanna go back there…" the princess answered staring at him "And I haven't found a place to stay…it was raining outside and I didn't know where else to go…" she lowered her face "Sorry for breaking in, I should go now…"

"No wait!" Finn yelled stepping forward while extending his arm to stop her "Don't go, it's still raining and we are not mad at you…we are glad that you found us again!" he said grinning cheerfully.

"Huh?" she replied blinking at the two brothers.

"Yeah, please don't go again!" Jake said closing the window "Stay until the rain stops at least, otherwise this guy here won't let me be!" the dog joked pointing the human boy with his thumb.

"Really Jake?" Finn said grabbing him by his shoulders "You are okay with Flame Princess now?"

"Sure look at her, the poor thing is homeless just like L.S.P and with this rain, letting her stay is the least a pair of gentlemen like us should do!" Jake replied not very sure of what he was saying after remembering how dangerous or evil Flame Princess could be, but he felt that if that made Finn happy then why not give her a chance?

"Algebraic!" the boy yelled jumping joyfully "Did you hear that? It's okay, I can even lend you my bed if you want to and I'll sleep on the couch!"

"But…what if I burn it?" Flame Princess inquired worriedly. Finn placed his hand on his chin thinking in something and then snapped his fingers.

"I know, wait a sec!" he said jumping down to the living room and rushed to the kitchen, a few moments later he was back wearing a pair of oven mitts; a green one on his left hand and a blue one on his right, he was also holding a few boxes of tin foil. "Problem solved!" Finn chuckled walking towards the bed and started to cover it with the foil "It shouldn't burn now, what do you think?"

The fire princess sat on the bed and smiled for the first time since she entered "It's cozy!"

"Quick thinking Finn!" Jake replied patting Finn's shoulder "Well…" he yawned "Sweet dreams princess, c'mon bro let's go downstairs…" the magical down stretched to the ladder and climbed down.

"Sure, I'll catch up with you in a sec…" Finn shouted and then turned to glance at Flame Princess "Ugh…sleep princess well…" he stammered rubbing his forearm "I-I mean! Sleep well princess!" his face blushed but he heard her giggling.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Finn, you're so kind…" Flame Princess said smiling again. An awkward silence fell over them; it was the first time that Finn felt uncomfortable in his own bedroom.

"So…" the boy began sitting on his bed next to her "What have you been doing all this time?" He knew it was a stupid question to break the ice but his tired brain couldn't work at its best at those late hours.

"I just wandered around, not really going anywhere…" she answered staring at the floor "I never knew that this world was so big but…even if I visited many different places…I couldn't fit anywhere…" the red haired girl raised her gaze "Is it because I burn everything?"

Finn looked at her with concern not really knowing how to answer, he stared at his oven mitts and smiled "Fire burns and you can't help it, just as much as how Jake can't help being lazy or how I can't help being umm…not so smart" he grabbed her hand using his blue mitt which made her gasp "But we have learned to deal with those things, maybe if we learn to deal with your fire just like I'm doing it now, it'll be easier to make you fit!"

"Learn? You can learn to deal with fire?" her flames started to glow "You would do that for me?"

"Sure! Right now we know that tin foils and oven mitts help, maybe we can find out more on the way!" Finn answered giving her confidence "Don't worry, you fit here with Jake and me, you can always come to the Tree Fort if it rains or if you're feeling lonely!"

Flame Princess's fire grew even brighter as she listened to Finn's words, he was talking like if he had a solution for everything, like if he didn't care whether they were opposites or not, like if it was really possible for them to fit with each other "You still want to…try?" her face blushed after her question.

"Yeah, always…" Finn answered grabbing Jake's bed cushion and placed it between them so that when their bodies touched he wouldn't end up completely burned.

Equipped with his improvised fireproof armor, the human boy threw his arms around Flame Princess and pulled her closer. Sure, his face got slightly burned and his pajama was scorched a little but he could take it, nothing really mattered now that their hug worked and both had been waiting long enough to be able to hold each other.

/

Jake lied in the couch waiting for his brother to return, he saw Beemo sleeping peacefully over the small table in front of him and then heard an excited pair of feet rushing down and entering the dark living room. Finn appeared holding some blankets and Jake's cushion on his arms and jumped in the large couch giving them to him "Hey! What happened to my cushion?" he yelled under his breath to not disturb BMO's sleep "What happened to you?"

"Oh man you won't believe it!" Finn replied eagerly "We are going to hang out, Flame Princess's and I!"

The bulldog gasped in astonishment "You mean, like dating?"

"That's how it's called? Then yeah!" the human boy answered lying down and covered himself with one of the blankets.

"Whoa! Congratulations bro!" Jake laughed covering himself as well "So what's the plan for tomorrow, huh?"

"You know, I've been thinking that we should help her find a new house…" his brother answered staring at the ceiling "I think that would make her happy and besides you told me that looking for a new home was an adventure, remember?"

"Awesome dude…" the dog yawned turning around and closed his eyes "Now try to sleep bro…"

"Right…I'll try…" Finn replied but the truth was that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He was just way too excited about his next day's adventure with Flame Princess.

/

_So our friends set out to find a new home. It's gonna be tough for a kid, a girl and a dog on their own... _

With the sun shining bright on the sky, the tin foils in his backpack and with the oven mitts on, Finn departed on what he kept calling an adventure while Jake kept calling it a date and Flame Princess ended up calling it an adventure/date. The trio walked a considerable distance across the Grasslands until they found a place that seemed to be good enough to become Flame Princess's new home.

It was like a small abandoned garden with cracked walls and tall grass; the place didn't give a good impression at first glance and Jake immediately started to complain scolding Finn for trying to make a princess live in a "dump-looking place"

"What do you mean? This place is perfect!" the human boy defended his argument and began to point the place's pros against Jake's cons "Look, there's a roof over there, perfect for when it rains!" he ran to the other side of the wrecked garden "And it has a lot of flowers! You like flowers, right FP?"

"No, no, this place is terrible!" Jake replied crossing his arms "There's even a hole filled with water in the middle! That's dangerous for her, right FP?"

"Well…" Flame Princess whispered not being able to decide who was right.

"What hole man?" Finn asked walking backwards while frowning at his adoptive brother "There's no ho-…!" he fell into the water splashing it around them.

"That one!" the golden bulldog laughed mocking him.

Finn turned his head staring at the waterhole and came up with and idea to oppose Jake "No, this is not a hole. It's a pond and I'm its fountain!" he yelled childishly and sank his face slowly in the water sucking some into his mouth with his teeth and raised his head upwards squirting the water.

Flame Princess watched him covering her mouth with both hands trying not to laugh but it was useless and she burst with laughter "Make that again!" the princess said still giggling and the boy sank his face again, she loved that part, his face was priceless "Oh one last time please!" the fiery girl begged again not being able to stop her chuckling.

Finn wouldn't have minded to suck and spill muddy water the whole day just to watch her laugh but Jake stretched his arm and pulled him out of the pond "Okay fountain boy, you win! Maybe this place is not that bad after all…"

"Ugh what?" a strange voice moaned entering the garden "Get out of my garden you filthy rats!"

"Forget what I said bro, it's that curved witch again!" Jake shouted stretching to his legs to jump over the garden fence and then stretched his arms to pull Flame Princess and Finn up "She can steal our powers or worst, turn us into chubby babies!" he remembered dropping them on the ground to get his burned paw into his mouth.

"Aw…that place had potential…" Finn sighed in annoyance "Does every garden in Ooo belongs to that witch?" Jake and Flame Princess shrugged staring at him.

/

The small group decided to check inside the forest where they found a small cave, Jake rushed inside happily "Now this is what I call a home!" he said lifting his arms to embrace the whole place.

"No Jake, this is what I call a real hole!" Finn replied following him with Flame Princess behind "You can't possibly think of letting her live inside this dark and humid place, it's depressing man!"

"No, it's not" the dog replied crossing his arms "Marceline lives in a cave and she's always cool!"

"That's because vampires like gloomy stuff!" the human boy yelled back.

"Ugh…guys…" the Flame Princess interrupted their discussion "There's something inside here and it's growling at us…"

"Something?" the two brothers asked at the same time. A few seconds later they were being chased by a furious dragon all the way out of the forest while it breathed fire at them. "I'll handle this!" Finn shouted lifting his fists to fight the dragon.

The giant reptile smirked and shoot a fire blast at the boy's hands burning completely his blue oven mitt "Hey that was my favorite, I'll make you pay!" Finn exclaimed angrily and sprung over the dragon to punch its face but when his fist impacted the monster's scales it was like hitting steel and he fell down rubbing his hurt hand.

"Can't harm it from the outside, his skin is very resistant!" Jake warned after trying to attack the giant reptile with his giant paws "We gotta try something different!"

"I know, he doesn't have scales inside his mouth, right?" Flame Princess replied lighting her fists on fire "He's all soft and flabby there, let's attack him on the inside!"

The wild dragon glared at the trio and roared blowing them a few meters away from him but Jake, Flame Princess and Finn managed to stand up and charged back against it. Watching them approach the giant reptile inhaled more air by opening its maw to breath fire over the them again.

Flame Princess saw the chance to attack in that right moment and launched her fiery bullets inside its inhaling maw "Yeah that's it! Eat my balls you beast… my ugh…fireballs!" she celebrated watching the dragon collapse onto the ground after the fire exploded inside its stomach.

"Awesome FP!" Finn yelled running cheerfully towards her and raised his green mitt over her face.

"What are you doing?" the red haired girl asked staring at him with confusion.

"Huh? You don't know how to high-five?" the human boy wondered with confusion again, the princess shook her head "Just raise your hand and slap it against mine!" Finn explained enjoying the disconcerted look on her face "Friends do it to congratulate each other!"

"So I just…hit your hand with mine?" she said while following his instructions "How weird…"

"You are feeling it weird because you have to do it stronger, like this!"

"_Clap!" _

"Oh…I see, you mean like this?"

"_**CLAP!"**_

"Auch…not that hard…"

Jake laughed watching them from a prudent distance; Flame Princess wasn't evil after all. She was just…misunderstood, but Finn seemed to get her pretty well and was helping her to become not so wild in a nice way. She looked happy and Finn looked happy too, the bulldog nodded to himself agreeing that they both deserved it.

/

Back on their house-hunting mission the small gang followed a short trail that was guiding them to an unknown part of the Grasslands and hoped to find the perfect place for Flame Princess's new home somewhere in there.

Along the way, the group found a few wooden signs with strange messages like "Who will stop it?", "From falling down?" and another one that said "No one. Get wet." the fiery girl gulped nervously at the last one.

"I don't think that coming to this place is a good idea…" she whispered walking next to Finn.

"Don't worry, we have lived in the Grasslands our whole lives and we know that there's nothing dangerous around here, right Jake?"

"Yeah sure!" the dog replied analyzing his surroundings "Wait, there's something weird!" he stuck his nose on the ground "We haven't been here before bro…"

"Wut?" Finn exclaimed looking around too "Glob, you're right…" he lifted his blue eyes and stared at the sky "Uh-oh…I think that I know what those signs mean…"

It started with a few drops hitting the ground softly and then more water fell faster and in greater quantity, it was a rainstorm. Jake found a broken sign behind a bush; it said, "Welcome to Rainstormland" the dog tossed it away hearing that his brother was shouting anxiously.

"Don't freak out Flame Princess, I'll cover you!" Finn said pulling her close to him, the rain was dousing her flames pretty fast "Jake!" he shouted calling him again.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry milady!" Jake said stretching one of his paws to make it look like an umbrella "You are save now!" he chuckled proudly.

"No, not yet…" the human boy muttered placing his arm around Flame Princess's waist and lifted her up holding her feet with his other arm, the girl embraced his neck feeling afraid of falling. Both flushed staring at each other's face from so close "S-sorry…" Finn stammered nervously "But you walk on your bare feet and I was afraid that the wet ground might hurt you too…"

"Thank you…" Flame Princess replied leaning her head on his chest making his cheeks blush even more.

"Focus Finn!" Jake scolded holding his "umbrella" over them "We have to get out of here before the weather gets worse!"

_So there go our friends, walkin' on the slippery ground. Heading' towards their destiny, I'm sure they'll figure something out..._

/

Out of the greyish skies of Rainstormland the firmament acquired warmer colors like a reddish orange and yellow, the sun was hiding slowly in the horizon and Finn, Flame Princess and Jake still couldn't find a new home. Without realizing it they had reached the Marauder Village, which meant that the Tree Fort was far away from them now.

"I don't understand why does going on house-hunting is always so hard!" Finn complained with annoyance.

"Hey, maybe we can ask the marauders if they know about a good place!" Jake suggested following him while walking on his four paws.

"No, I don't think they know…" the human boy said rubbing his chin and stared at the golden mountains that surrounded the small village "That's it!" Finn gasped snapping his fingers "Let's go ask Mountain Man, he's always watching Ooo from the heights so he must know every place around here!"

Thus the trio climbed the giant rock man that sat near the Marauder Village, after a few minutes of struggling they finally managed to reach its nose.

"Hi!" Finn greeted waving his hand at him "Do you remember me? I'm Finn the Human!"

"Yeah! And I'm Jake the dog!" the bulldog added jumping in front of the mountain's rocky eyes.

Mountain Man chuckled joyfully "Of course I remember you, when I was sad about those fighting men from over there you helped me!" he noticed that Flame Princess was staring at him with curiosity "But I don't remember her, who is she?"

"She's my bro's girlfriend, Flame Princess!" Jake answered making her and Finn blush; it was the first time that someone mentioned their relation status.

"Aww how nice! So you've finally found your special someone, huh? That makes me so happy!" Mountain Man laughed making the rocky ground under their feet tremble slightly, a few tiny stones rolled down his forehead.

"Uhh…right…" Finn continued "We were wondering if you could help us with someth-…"

"Oh Finn!" the mountain gasped glancing at his burned arms "What happened to you?"

"This?" the boy chuckled "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Yeah, it happens all the time…" Jake added "It's just that she's a fire elemental but don't worry we are learning to deal with it!"

"So that's why you are using that scorched oven mitt on your hand?" Mountain Man asked with concern "Oh…nooo! You two like each other but that would only cause pain to each other, that's so UNFAIR! And it makes me feel so sad!" the giant rock began to sob "I think I'm gonna cry! Waah!"

"No, please it's okay! We don't mind, right FP?" Finn said trying to calm him down.

"Sure don't worry, we are fine with this…" Flame Princess added tapping the stone.

"No, I don't care!" the mountain replied "You'll still hurt each other even if you like each other, well I don't like that!" his eyes were filled with his boulder tears "You've made me cry, so hard!"

"Careful!" Jake shouted stretching his body to cover Finn and FP from the rain of boulders. The giant stones rolled down at great speed towards the Marauder Village "Oh Grod!" the yellow dog exclaimed with fear "The marauders are about to get crushed by those freaking tears! Stop crying man!"

But the mountain didn't listen and kept crying boulders, forcing Finn, Jake and Flame Princess to run downhill and try to stop the rocks from going at that speed towards the village. Finn tried to kick them from the road but they were too heavy for him, while Flame Princess fought to melt them to the ground. It only caused the stones to catch fire.

"Darn!" Jake shouted growing to jumbo size so he could crush the rocks but he tripped with one and the other boulders rolled over him turning him into Jake the Tortilla.

/

At the end their efforts were useless and the Marauder Village was destroyed, the trio climbed down to help the blue sturdy men rise from the debris. Everyone was save, thank Glob no one got injured either, probably because Mountain Man doesn't like to hurt people.

Finn, FP and Jake walked towards the vikings with concern "Y-your village was…well, destroyed!" Finn exclaimed worriedly to the marauder's boss "What are you going to do now?"

The blonde bearded man laughed loudly holding his big stomach "Don't worry lad! We were tired of living in this place anyway, right guys?"

"YEAH!" The blue men yelled at the same time.

"Some time after you helped us that Mountain Man started to complain about our fighting and wrestling again, so we decided to move faraway from him!" the mid-aged marauder man lifted his arms and announced solemnly "We are going to the sea, we'll be pirates now! Right guys?"

"AYE!" the ex-marauders replied at the same time again.

"Hehe, pirates…" Jake whispered giving them a comforting grin "Cool!"

The marauder's chief nodded smiling as well "We'll reborn from the ashes like the phoenix and become something better and new!"

"From the ashes…." Finn repeated staring at the village's debris "Into something new…" he whispered rubbing his chin "I know!" he yelled snapping his fingers at the third great idea that crossed his mind since last night "Flame Princess, this will be your new home! The place is perfect and the landscape is beautiful, besides it almost never rains here! What do you think?"

"Umm…" the fire girl bit her lip thinking for a moment "Yeah, let's give it a try!"

And so, after the marauders leaved, Finn, Jake and Flame Princess began to pile up the wood and rocks building something like a giant campfire close to the lake's edge.

"I think this one's gonna work!" the human said happily while throwing some sticks into the new lit up fire.

"I'd like to know what make's you say that!" Jake chuckled sitting on a mud puddle behind them.

"You told me that home is where the heart is, remember?" Finn replied turning around to see his adoptive brother "And we put our hearts to build this house!" the boy finished extending his arms without realizing that his green oven mitt had caught fire.

"Finn! Watch out, your hand!" Flame Princess warned him removing his mitten and tossed it into the flames.

"Thanks!" the boy exclaimed happily "You know? I was thinking that we could hang out tomorrow too, I'd take you to Mount Cragdor its an awesome place to go on adventuring!"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" the fiery girl replied grinning at the young human beside her.

Finn smiled back picking up a marauder helmet and tossed it into the building as the final touch to finish his job "Well…looks like your new house its done!" he turned around to face the bulldog again "Jake! Do you wanna check the new house?"

"Don't let me interrupt you…" he answered drawing his girlfriend on the mud with his finger "You two have fun…"

Flame Princess smiled anxiously "I wanna see inside!" she said rushing eagerly into the fire that covered the piled up debris "Hehe, I LOVE IT!"

Finn stared at her flowing cheerfully as a giant flame, of course he knew she'd love it cause he worked hard and got his heart into it to see her laugh like she was doing it now "Great!" he exclaimed not noticing that a few flames were spreading around his foot but that doesn't matter now, he's learning to deal with it and with whatever that being with Flame Princess implied, including the planet's possible destruction... but that's another story.

**The End.**

* * *

**Okay you can go watch Burning Low now...wait I think I will, see ya later!**


End file.
